Time Heals Everything
by FallenAngel08
Summary: Four young girls from the future mysteriously appear in the Halliwell’s attic. Who are they and what are their connections to the Halliwell sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper was just closing up the attic for the night when a blinding light appeared in front of her. She shielded her eyes with the back of her hand and watched as the light faded revealing four teenage girls. The tallest one had blonde hair past her shoulders and mysterious green eyes, next to her stood another girl same height same green eyes except her hair was brown, the other two were younger with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you" yelled Piper getting ready to blow them up.

"Whoa there, no need to do that we are witches too so just put those things down" said the blonde pointing at Piper's hands.

"What, is there a demon" asked Paige bursting through the door followed by Pheobe.

"Who are you" Pheobe immediately asked.

"Like I said before we are witches from the future" the blonde answered. "My name is Azure, this is my twin sister Jordann" she said pointing to the girl with the same green eyes "and our cousins Brittany and Kayla."

"And why are you here" asked Paige.

"Because something terrible has happened in our time and we have come back to try and fix it" replied Azure.

"Like what" asked Pheobe.

"That information is confidential" answered Jordann.

"Pheobe stop asking questions that you already know the answer too, we've dealt with people from the future remember" Piper snapped at Pheobe "okay then why don't we all go downstairs andyou can explain to us what your problem is" she said leading them all downstairs.

This is a very short chapter, mainly because I've been distracted with trying to update some of my other stories. So I hope you like this because I'm really not sure where to go from here and I'm just going to wing it and I'm rambling again. Please R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how far in the future are you from" Paige asked sitting down.

"Ah pretty far, far enough that we have no recognition of you" answered Kayla.

"What do you mean by that" questioned Piper.

"Well we are…" but Kayla was cut off by Azure's hand covering her mouth "nothing we're nothing" she finished for her. Piper had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her this girl was lying but she ignored it.

"So what is this big problem that has caused you to come back in time" asked Piper.

"Well this powerful demon has taken over our world and made it a living hell" replied Jordann.

"He has ordered demons all over the world to kill everyone even non magical people" answered Brittany. "They have already slaughtered our entire family and friends leaving us to fend for ourselves" said Kayla tears forming in her eyes.

"So we came back here to find the demon before he became powerful and kill him" finished Azure.

"And how do you plan on killing him" asked Pheobe.

"We're not sure quite yet but we did salvage some of our belongings from our house after the demons attacked and we think they might help us" replied Jordann taking off the bag she was carrying which the sisters just now noticed she had. She turned the bag over and several items fell out onto the coffee table with a thud. Quickly realizing Jordann's mistake Azure grabbed at a few of the items and threw them back into the bag where the sisters couldn't see them.

"What were those" asked Paige.

"Oh just a few things that we don't need" answered Azure obviously lying.

"Oh" said Paige seeing the defensive look in Azure's eyes and backing off. The sisters stared at a bunch of candles, a few athemes and a rather large book that looked all too familiar.

"Is this the book of shadows" asked Piper picking up the book.

"Yes and no" replied Jordann "this book is a copy of the book of shadows plus we have added our own spells into it."

"Oh but how did you get a copy" asked Paige. "Our mother gave it to us when we were born" answered Jordann looking down at her feet.

"Okay can we please get back on the subject" Azure half yelled causing them all to look at her and Pheobe swore she saw something like sadness in those green eyes before they went blank again hiding her chances of seeing more.

Okay well heres the second chapter hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay so whats our plan" asked Piper.

"Our plan, I wasn't expecting you to help us" Azure said looking up from the book.

"Of course we're gonna help you, you cant expect us not to help you when you show up in our attic like that" replied Pheobe.

"Oh then I guess we're going to have to make room for you in our plan" Brittany said.

"First we have to find him" said Kayla.

"We were able to cut off some of his hair when he attacked us and we were hoping we could scry with it" continued Brittany taking out a plastic bag with a few strands of hair in it.

"I'll show you upstairs where we can scry for him" said Paige leading Kayla and Brittany up into the attic.

"I'm going to make a few potions that could help us when we find him" finished Jordann getting up and grabbing the book.

"Great I'll help you" said Piper leading Jordann into the kitchen.

"Okay so what are we gonna do" asked Pheobe moving over to the couch to sit next to Azure.

"Um….well I was thinking of making some battle plans" replied Azure.

"Can I help" questioned Pheobe with pleading eyes.

"Er…um….I guess you can" answered Azure looking away, unable to resist Pheobe's eyes. Unfortunately neither of them had any ideas and they ended up sitting there staring at blank pieces of paper for fifteen minutes.

"So think of anything yet" asked Pheobe breaking the silence.

"No" shot Azure angry that Pheobe had broken her concentration.

"Whoa sorry don't get mad, I was just asking" Pheobe shot back hearing the anger in Azure's voice "What were you thinking about"?

"Nothing" replied Azure looking down at her feet "its just I'm not the kind to just sit around and wait, I want to get out there and kill the bastard" Azure fell silent again.

"I know what you mean I'm not the kind to sit around either" said Pheobe "so you're the only ones left of your family"?

"Yeah"

"Must be hard taking care of everyone" before Azure could answer Brittany and Kayla came running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"We found him but he keeps moving, how are those potions coming" Pheobe and Azure heard them ask.

"Not too long" came Pipers reply. With that they both bolted back up stairs.

"How old are they" asked Pheobe looking at Azure again.

"Brittany's thirteen and Kayla's ten" answered Azure "they were only babies when Dera killed their parents."

"Dera"?

"The demon we're after, he calls himself that but we cant find any name like that in the book so we believe that's not his real name" answered Azure.

"Oh, what happened to your parents"? Pheobe asked referring to Azure and Jordann.

"Our father left us when he found out we were witches and our mother…" Azure paused "Dera murdered her in our house while we were at school.

"I'm so sorry" said Pheobe putting a hand on Azure's shoulder.

"Its okay we've gotten over it" Azure shrugged her hand off and went into the kitchen. Pheobe had a feeling that there was more to the story but seeing as Azure was clearly not over it she decided not to pry.

Okay that's all for now…thanks for reading please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige orbed them all to where they thought Dera was located but they found nothing, not even a sign that he had been there.

"Maybe we just missed him" said Paige.

"I doubt it" mumbled Azure "lets go back to the house and scry again."

They followed Dera all over the city but every time they arrived at their destination he was already gone. Frustrated they all went home for the night deciding they would try again tomorrow.

Later that night Pheobe got up to get a glass of water and noticed the living room light was on. Walking into the room she found Azure sitting on the couch reading the book "what you doing" she asked.

"Just reading, I cant sleep" replied Azure not setting the book down.

"How come" asked Pheobe.

"I…um…get nightmares" answered Azure.

"When was the last time you slept" questioned Pheobe.

"Um…." was Azure's only reply.

"Well if you cant remember then it must have been a long time and that's not healthy" said Pheobe leaning against the door frame. Azure was silent ignoring Pheobe. Pheobe left the room and returned seconds later with a few blankets and a pillow and sat down next to Azure.

"What are you doing" asked Azure confused.

"I'm going to stay up and keep you company" answered Pheobe. After about an hour of arguing Azure finally gave in and decided to sleep while Pheobe watched over her. She carefully stretched her legs out and lay down on her side, curled slightly so she would fit the couch, her back to Pheobe. She was startled out of her thought when gentle hands placed the blanket over her "you'll get cold" was the murmured comment. Azure felt a little uncomfortable with all the mothering she was getting, she wasn't used to it, but in a way she liked it allowed her to relax for a moment.

Pheobe settled into a chair on the opposite side of the room and started reading. About an hour later she glanced over at Azure who was starting to move around muttering as she did so. Pheobe set her book on the floor, prepared to go over if needed

"No…don't" Azure whimpered. Pheobe walked over to the couch and sitting on the edge placing a gentle hand on Azure's shoulder.

"Azure, honey, wake up" she whispered only to have Azure sit up so abruptly they banged heads. Azure stared wildly around, half asleep, trying to place her surrounding, and being unable to do so, started to scrabble out of the tangled blankets until gentle hands stilled and calmed her. Gentle brown eyes meeting and locking with her, arms uncertainly pilling her into a hug, she willingly accepted after resisting for only a moment. She relaxed into the arms, hands reflexively grasping at the sides of the shirt she was holding, head on her saviors shoulder, inhaling their scent. She gave a shuddering sigh and relaxed, eventually falling asleep once more feeling safe.

Pheobe felt Azure go limp against her and let out the breath she'd unconsciously been holding.

"What in hell was that about?" she wondered. She pondered her next move, trying to slip out of Azure's clasp proved ineffectual, so eventually she simply maneuvered them until they were both lying on the couch and settled in to sleep.

There you have it another chapter...thankyou so much for all the reviews. To answer a few questions- the twins are eighteen and this is set after Chris changed the future and left…R&R please and thank you:)


End file.
